


A Thoughtful Gift

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, winter festa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Masato and Syo do a Christmas radio show together, complete with a special guest and yummy food.





	A Thoughtful Gift

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri, Broccoli does!

A Thoughtful Gift

Masato and Syo :Shining Radio! With your hosts—

Masato: Hijirikawa Masato!

Syo: And Kurusu Syo!

Syo: Merry Christmas!

Masato: It is Christmas isn't it? Thank you for everyone who is tuning in at this time.

Syo: So today is a special Christmas show that we hope will bring you some cheer!

Syo: I think it's nice that we get to do this together, Hijirikawa.

Masato: Mm... It is really fun to do these with you.

Syo: Don't get sentimental or you'll embarrass me!

Masato:Sorry! Sorry!

Syo: Why don't we play “Shining Christmas” to really set the mood!

Masato: Yes, every year since we've sung this song, I feel the miracle of Christmas.

[”Shining Christmas”plays briefly on air]

Masato: Amazing...

Syo: When I hear it I want to sing along too!

Masato: -chuckles- You were singing along.

Syo: Yeah? So were you!

Masato I—yes...

Syo: Anyways~ I am glad to be here celebrating Christmas with you all! Hijirikawa and I, besides hosting this show will also be attending a Shining Agency Christmas party.

Masato: Yes. I was able to spend a little bit of time with my family on Christmas Eve. Mai and I made our own Christmas decorations together.

Syo: Wah! I'm a bit jealous! I have yet to spend any time with my family. I will be spending some time with them a little bit after Christmas. I miiight see my father at the party, however, I probably won't see my mother or my brother Kaoru. -sighs-

 

[There are a couple of knocks on the door.]

Female Voice: I'm sorry to interrupt. But I have someone here for you.

Male voice: Hello...

Syo: -gasps- K-KAORU!?

Kaoru: Please keep it down and be mindful of your listeners... Shhh...

Syo: Sorry...! I-- It's nice to see you but don't you--

Kaoru: I finished clinical and an exam early to get here.

Syo: Kaoru....

Kaoru: Please don't cry.

Syo: I'm not crying! I'm just really moved~

Masato: Hello, I am Hijirikawa Masato.

Kaoru: Nice to meet you, I am Kurusu Kaoru.

Masato: So why don't we share some more stories?

Kaoru: Were you sharing stories just now? Ah, Well, let's see I have many precious stories with Syo...

Masato: I'd love to hear one!

Kaoru: Well there was this one time...

Syo: Hah... can we not?

Masato: I already told a story about my sister and I.

Syo: Hmph.. Fine.

Kaoru: There was one year Syo and I fought over the tree topper. We grew up putting it up together. One year he was so adamant about putting it on the tree first. I was... stubborn and we ended up toppling the entire tree over and having to redecorate.

Syo: We made up really fast while redecorating the tree. Dad thought it was funny but mom wasn't too happy about it.

Kaoru: Mom can get really scary... Ah~ By the way I've brought over a cake!

Masato: That cake looks very delicious. The staff actually brought us some eggnogg and gingerbread cookies.

Syo: This is a feast!

Masato: Let's take care not to spoil out dinner. We do still have our Christmas party.

[The three end up talking over tasting cake, cookies and eggnog]

Syo: We will have sweet pictures up, just for you on Shining Radio's Twitter!

Masato: Thanks to Kurusu san, we have many amazing pictures.

Kaoru: No problem. Ah-- Well, I have to go, I'll see you both at the party.

Syo: See you there~

Masato: Good bye.

Masato: Since it is Christmas we have a special present... Kurusu will be singing an impromptu song right now!

Syo: W-w-what? Uh well... Hm.. Ok... since it is Christmas how about I sing a Christmas song?

Masato: I think our listeners will love that.

Syo: Ok! Well then... [takes a deep breath]

[Syo sings “Winter Wonderland”]

Masato: ….. Amazing..!

Syo: Cut it out!

Masato: Sorry, I'm really in the spirit now.... Uhm..

Syo: What is it?

Masato: Do you think we can sing together?

Syo: Oh? That sounds like a good idea~

[They sing Jingle Bell Rock.]

Syo: That was really fun! Hijirikawa really sounded great! I think that it brought out a really fun side to you.

Masato: Thank you... Ah, looks like we have time for just one more song.

Syo: Alright then let's do this!

[They sing “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas”.]

 

Masato: Thank you for joining us today.

Syo: This was a wonderful segment!

Masato: Yes, please join us next time on our new years show!

Syo and Masato: See you next year!

The pair set their headphones down and smiled at one another. The 'On air.' sign turned off and Masato shifted in his seat feeling and exhaled in a way like he had been holding his breath in. Syo leaned into his seat more.

“Whew! Today's show was so surprising.” Syo remarked, “Now we can go to that party.”

“Mmm...” Masato answered with a nod as Syo got up loudly pushing his chair and standing up.

“Kurusu! Wait!” the bluenet pleaded getting up as well. He bent over and picked up a little bag tucked beneath the table.

Syo stopped in his tracks, watching his friend closely. It was quiet between them and for some reason, the blonde was hearing his heart beat loudly in his ears. Masato looked as calm as ever as he handed him the tiny bag.

“Merry Christmas.”

The shorter boy gasped, practically snatching the bag with excitement. One hand fumbling with the pink tissue paper in the bag.

“May I?” he asked looking up with shining eyes.

Masato gave him a nod and his manicured hand dove right into the bag and pulled out some pink gloves.

“I made them for you,” he told him as Syo turned them over in his hands, observing the craftsmanship. “Look on the cuffs.”

Syo looked right where he was told to and saw a little winged emblem. He ran his fingers over it. Masato had skillfully and carefully sewn with care.

“Thank you so much!” Syo gleamed, putting them on.

“I have matching ones,” Masato replied pulling his own out to show his friend.

Syo flushed a little rubbing the back of his neck as he reached over at the table in the tiny room that had the food on it. He picked up red and green striped bag and handed it to Masato. The pianist gasped, surprised at the gesture. When the blonde came into the room after him and placed it on the desk, he was definitely curious as he had not touched it all show and thought maybe what was inside could have been a speaking point.

“Actually this is a gift for you,” He admitted handing him the bag.

Masato took it and pulled out small melon pan.

“Ranmaru sempai helped me bake them,” he admitted, his face burning up even more, “And... I found the little charm.” He said.

“Charm?” Masato asked as he felt around for it in the bag, “Oh!”

He pulled a little melon pan charm out swinging it by the strap. His once stoic face looked incredibly soft and lips curved into a big smile.

“Then, let's go?” Masato asked his companion to which Syo nodded.

They walked out of the building to see snow falling lightly from the sky. Masato watched the blonde open his hand to catch the little flakes in his palm. Occasionally the wind blew past cold and sharp through them and he noticed Syo visibly shiver. He of course had a hat on, but it seemed that Syo neglected to wear a scarf. He took note of it, next time, he could make Syo a matching scarf as well.

“Kurusu.” Masato started causing Syo to snap his attention towards him, “I don't wish to spoil my dinner.... but... while we're waiting would you mind sharing one of these with me?”

“Sure! It'll be our little secret!” Syo replied excitedly with a little wink.

 

A/N: Whew it's finished! I thought I could keep up submitting Winter Festa on time and what not but this year really did me in. I didn't know where my energy was going in to... I had many muses that wanted my attention and it was really hard to connect my ideas into some cohesive story telling. I have many ideas that are sitting in the back burner but finally another Masato/Syo fanfic! I know that it was one of the stories I was requested... I don't know if it's exactly in a season one setting but part of the inspiration is my friend Neko. :) This is a bit different for me too since I combined two different formatting of writing and I hope it worked out well. Thanks and thanks again!


End file.
